The Moon Story
by wiroxd
Summary: The story of the ninjas that would change the future and fight hundreds of battles, the story of the ninjas that would become heroes and latter, legends. This is a story of sadness, happiness, love, conflict and drama. Alternate world, what would had happened if Obito had prevented that Rin was killed. KakaXRin PLEASE REVIEW ! (Re-checked)
1. Obito

**Well Hi everyone. Thi is my first Fanfic and I hope you like it. I am a big fan of Team Minato and I have always wonder what would happen if Obito had saved Rin on time and how the Naruto Universe would be affected. Please be merciful and Review ! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. (Except for some OC that I use in the story) **

It was a shiny day in the little village of Konoha, also known as the Hidden Leaf. It was 8:57 in the morning and on a little street there was a black-haired boy, with orange goggles over his eyes. He wore a blue jacket that had a symbol on the back showing he was part of the Uchiha clan.

The boy ran towards the Ninja Academy. On the roof of the ninja school there was a poster hanging, which stated 'Welcome New Ninjas to Initiation Day.' The boy ran as fast as he could. And when he was only twelve meters away he saw two Chunin taking down the poster, meaning it was too late for him. He saw his future classmates, all holding folders, going out by the front door. They were all happy because they were just one week away from becoming students of the new generation of shinobis. The boy lowered his head to see the ground and avoid his future classmates seeing him in the merely point of crying.

"Are you okay?" He heard the voice of a little girl, he whipped out his tears and looked up to face her. It was a little brunette girl with purple bands on her cheeks.

"Yeah, it's just that I am late for the initiation" he stopped to let out a sob "I waited so long for this day and trained so hard," the boy let out another sob. "and I wanted my brother to be proud of me."

The girl just looked at him with a worried look, so she started to think in a way that she could help the boy. It took her some seconds until she spoke again to the crying boy.

"I have an idea," The brunette girl told him. "I can lend you my initiation papers. You can follow the instructions so you don't lose anything. And then show them to your brother so he can tell you that he's proud of you."

"Really? Are you serious?" The boy asked her full of emotion.

"Yeah." The girl told him with a smile. "Tomorrow some friends and I are going to gather at the Dango post to eat some candy. You should come with us and in that way you can give me my papers back and spend a great time with your new friends. And If you are shy, don't worry I will be there to help you."

"Yeah, sure. I promise I'm going to be there tomorrow. Consider it done." The boy now saying in full emotion and with a smile.

The girl handed the papers to him, and turned around to wave him goodbye with a smile. The boy returned the gesture, but, right before he left the place, an idea crossed his mind.

"Hey!" he screamed to the brunette girl. She just turned to face him. "My name is Obito, what's yours?"

The girl just let out a little laugh. "My name is Rin. Rin Nohara." She turned around and kept walking.

_ Rin Nohara. That's a pretty name. _Obito thought.

Later on Obito returned to his house and on the way bought some Ramen for both his brother and him. His brother was hanging out with some of his friends. His brother had assisted to another initiation since he was older than Obito.

Now Obito finally arriving to his house after passing through the ramen store, he went directly to where the picture of his mother and father were. In front of the picture there was one urn with the ashes of both of his parents.

"Mommy, Daddy," Obito told the picture of his father and mother. "I made it, I am finally going to be a ninja like you were. I am going to avenge your death by taking the life of those Stone ninjas that killed you." The boy said.

The picture was taken apparently some time before he or his brother were born.

Obito didn't know exactly how they died. He was three when one day his four-year-old brother, Lex Uchiha, arrived at the playground where he was playing. Obito tried to cheer him up since he didn't knew why he was so serious. Until they had arrived to his house and told him that his father and mother had been killed by some Rock ninjas. It has been two years since they died and now Obito was five and Lex six. Obito always wondered why he was the only one of the two who cried for their death, and talked to their picture almost every day. It made him wonder sometimes if Lex even cared about their parents.

Obito played with his toys while he waited for Lex. About ten minutes later he heard the door open and saw Lex coming in. He quickly took the folder that Rin had lent him and hugged his brother.

"Lex! Look!" Obito showed him the folder. "I made it! I will become a ninja like you, mom and dad." He said cheerfully

"Look at you Obito!" Lex exclaimed while he placed his hand on Obito's head. "I thought you were going to be late as you always are,but I was wrong. Mom would be proud of you." Lex said with a smile.

Every hint of excitement vanished from Obito's face. His brother would always say "Mom would be proud of you." The first time his brother had told him that, he cried of joy. His brother had never told him he was proud of Obito, or that their father would've been proud of him.

"Have you read the papers already?" Lex asked.

"No, I was waiting for you" Obito told him in a depressed tone. But not enough for Lex to hear it.

"Well we can eat first,then you can go and read the papers. Maybe when you are done we can go and train a little bit?"

When Obito and Lex finished eating, Lex took a shower. During that time Obito started to read the initiation papers. The papers were about the rules and regulations of the academy, the system that they would use to evaluate the students, and the year which that generation would be divided into groups to officially become Genin.

What was weird to Obito was that on the back of one of the papers there was a little note written by Rin. "His name is Kakashi." It was weird for a person to write something like that. Was it a Sensei name? A code name? Obito spent fifteen minutes thinking about what that name could mean or be, until an idea crossed his mind. It must be a boy's name. He was starting to feel nervous that it was the name of a boy in the same generation as him that Rin had a crush on or a friend she had made.

Until he knew for sure, he wouldn't be able to relax. At the moment he didn't know anything about the boy, only that his name was Kakashi. Obito didn't exactly knew why he felt like that, is not like he had fallen in love with her, he had just met her, but he felt this feeling that one day this would become a problem.

When Obito finished reading all the papers he went to Lex's room to tell him that he was done so that both of them could go to train. He entered his brother's room and found Lex sleeping. It was strange for his brother to sleep, but it was then that he saw the clock. It was 10:35 p.m. He had spent the last three hours reading the initiation papers that Rin had given him and thinking about who Kakashi was. After realizing this, he took a quick shower, and went to sleep

**Well thats the first one ! Next one is about Rin POV of that day. I hope this is of your liking and please review ! **


	2. Rin

**Well here is Chapter two ! As the title says it is about lovely Rin. Well I hope you enjoy and please review !**

It was morning. The sun began to rise in the city of Konoha illuminating the entire town. In a room of a medium sized home there was a young, three-year-old girl named Rin Nohara. She was sleeping until she heard a voice calling her name; it was her friend Kurenai Yuhi. It was then when she realized that it was already 7:30, and that she only had thirty minutes to eat breakfast, take a bath, and to change from her pajamas into her regular clothes to go to the academy. Today was the Initiation Day,when all the future ninjas would learn the rules and systems of being a ninja. Rin was living with her friend Kurenai and her father, Kaito Yuhi.

Rin's parents died when she was two. Her father died when she was one. Her mother told her that he was sent on an ANBU mission where he was going to do some recon behind the mountain in the sand country, but was discovered. Only one member of the team returned and he had died a week later because of his severe wounds. Later, when she was two, her mother was working an extra shift at the hospital. A wounded prisoner from the sand village caused an explosion that took his life along with five ANBU members that were taking care of his room, and twenty other lives of people who were in that section. One of those twenty was Rin's mother. Since Rin's parents got along with Kurenai, and Kurenai and Rin were such great friends even at the age of two, Kurenai's parents decided to adopt Rin as their own.

Rin went to the kitchen after changing her clothes and found Kurenai eating some cereal. She took the chair that was next to Kurenai and poured cereal into her own bowl.

"So, are you excited for today?" Kurenai asked her.

"I guess so," Rin answered. "I feel more nervous than excited"

"You know that everyone is going to be there? Even that kid with the mask that you like so much," she told her in a teasing way. Rin just blushed.

"Thanks, now I have another reason to be worried."

"Don't worry," the crimson- eyed girl told her. "Everything is going to be OK." Rin just stood there before turning to Kurenai, now with a teasing smirk.

"Well, you too have to worry about something." She just received a confused look from Kurenai. "It is possible that the Uchiha boy that you like so much, and the other guy with a stick on his mouth are going to be there," Rin teased.

"Nn–o," Kurenai hesitated. "You're kidding, aren't you?"

"Nope, I know that Asuma is going because he told Anko and me at the last meeting we had. I'm not really sure about Lex, but I do know that his brother is going to enter so maybe there's a chance that he is going, too."

With that, Kurenai went running upstairs. Rin followed her and entered the room. "What are you doing?" she asked

"If Lex or Asuma are going to be there I need to look prettier," Kurenai told her while she was changing her clothes. "I can't let them see me like this."

After a few minutes of saying "No", "Yes" and "You look great" Kurenai finally decided which dress to wear. t was the same dress she used every day, and the only difference was that she put on all the makeup that she had on her shelf just to look pretty. When Kurenai was finished, both of them headed to the academy. After a few minutes of walking around the streets, both of the girls arrived at the academy. As Kurenai had told Rin, the masked man was there, but much to Kurenai's misfortune, Asuma was there, too. Both of the girls went to where all their friends were. They found Anko, Yugao, Karin and Shizune below the tree in front of the academy. Anko was sitting on the tree's swing, while Yugao was sitting on the branch of the tree and Karin and Shizune were standing below the tree. The four Kunoichis looked at Kurenai and Rin as they approached.

"Hey girls, what are you doing?" Rin asked them.

"We are checking the new boys out," Anko told them. "There are more cute boys than what I expected"

"Speak for yourself," Shizue told Anko. "I am already seeing someone."

"Well I don't care too much for boys. I say we are a little young for that," Yugao told them.

"Haven't you seen the Uchiha boys?" Karin pointed out. "They are all handsome and tough."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that you are crazy for the red-eyed boys," Anko teased. It's probably the fact that your hair, your eyes and favorite color are red. We know!" Karin just showed her tongue to Anko.

"I think that the masked kid is handsome," Rin told them while watching him from afar. The gray-haired kid was far enough; he had a boy all in green clothes to his right, and a boy with black clothes to his left.

"Really, Rin," Anko told her. "Even though I like you and care for you... you do have a weird taste in men."

"I think it is mysterious and besides look at him, his eyes and his gray hair." Everyone noticed how Rin was literally eating the boy in her mind.

"Do you even know his name?" Karin asked her.

"No." Rin's face had visibly changed from someone being in love to someone mourning.

"Come on Rin," Yugao told her while she was getting off of the branch. "You should try to speak with him once."

"That's what I've been telling her," Kurenai told the whole group.

"That is going to be your objective for the day!" Anko told Rin. "Now that we are talking about this, Kurenai has an objective today, too." Anko said now turning with the same teasing face to the crimson eyes girl.

" Wh–what do you mean?" Kurenai already dreaded the answer.

"Talk to the Uchiha kid that you like, but won't tell us his name," Anko teased.

"Or talk to Asuma," Shizune finished.

"Please, can't there be another challenge?" Kurenai begged.

"Nope, if I have to talk to the masked kid you have to talk with Asuma or You Know Who," Rin told her, being sure not to say Lex's name. Not because they didn't want their friends to know who he was, but because Karin had a little crush on him. Yugao had a tiny crush on him, too, but she was always busy training with her wooden sword.

The girls kept talking until the bell rang and all the children entered the academy. Kurenai and Rin sat next to each other on desks of four people, leaving two free spaces to Kurenai's side and one beside Rin. Anko, Karin, Yugao and Shizune sat together on a bank. Kurenai and Rin mentioned that they never realized who sat next to them. Both of the girls stopped talking when they felt a ball of paper hit their heads. It was Anko and Yugao. The two girls turned to see the four Kunoichis laughing and making signs so they could see who was next to them. Next to Kurenai was Asuma making drawings, and next to Rin was the masked man reading a book. Both of the girls knew what they had to do.

"H–hey," Rin managed to say to the masked guy. She only received a cold look from him. "What are you reading?" The boy closed the book and showed her the cover of the book. The name was True Ninja. She remembered the book; Kurenai's father had once read it to them. "I have read that book, my step-father once read it to me and my step-sister."

"And did you liked it?" He asked in a cold and nonchalant way. Maybe for him it was nothing to speak to Rin, but for Rin, her inner self was screaming with happiness and she was saying things like, Fuck you, Anko, I told you I could do it.

"Yes, I remember that it's the story of a ninja who lost his parents and then he seeks revenge against the most powerful ninja in the history of the world. I would tell you the end but, I don't want to ruin it for you."

"Thanks, but I've already finished reading it. The Ninja spared the life of his parent's killer because if he killed him, the son of that ninja would seek revenge and it would be a cycle that would go on and on. It is a nice book," the masked boy concluded.

"Sometimes, I think of myself as that character. My parents died when I was younger and my parent's best friend take care of me." She turned to see the masked guy and his look turned from a cold one to a sorrowful one.

"I'm sorry, I also lost my parents when I was kid. My mother died when I was born and my father… " The boy just stayed quiet for a moment, looking down.

Rin hurried to say something."It's OK if you don't want to talk about it," Rin comforted the boy."Oh, yeah, by the way, my name is Rin Nohara." She offered her hand to the masked boy

"Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi told her while stretching out his hand.

Rin was going to continue the conversation, but it was then that the sensei entered the room and asked for their attention. She quickly wrote the name of the young ninja that it could be said that she was in love. The only piece of paper that she had around has the folder that was on her desk. She opened it and wrote Kakashi's name on the back of the paper.

**5 minutes before (Kurenai and Asuma talk)**

Kurenai noticed that Rin was now talking to the masked guy, Kakashi, and she knew what she had to do; she had to talk to Asuma if she didn't want to hear Anko screaming at her, or cry in her room silently because she had another chance to speak to one of the guys that she liked. So she turned around and saw Asuma writing something that looked like a game.

"Hey," a voice took Kurenai out of her thoughts. It shocked her when she realized that the voice was from Asuma. He was recognized by all the village because he was the son of the Third Hokage.

"He–Hey," Kurenai offered nervously.

"Want to play?" He asked her while showing her a sheet of paper with some drawings.

"Sure, but I don't know how to play."

"Oh, come on," he told her in a cool way. "No one has taught you how to play Shogi?"

"No, I usually read more things than play games."

"Well let me introduce myself, my name is Asuma, Asuma Sarutobi," he said, pointing to himself.

"I know, you are the son of the Hokage, everyone knows who you are," Kurenai jokingly said with a smirk. Asuma just laughed at that comment. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi."

"That's a pretty name, Kurenai."

"Thanks, your name is pretty too."

They were about to continue talking, but just then the sensei came in and asked for silence. Kurenai was happy because she finally made it. She almost released a tear of happiness when Asuma gave her a little piece of paper secretly saying

_Keep talking later?_

_\- Asuma Sarutobi _

Kurenai kept watching the sensei but she could see out of the corner of her eye that Asuma was waiting for an answer, so she nodded slightly.

Later on, when the sensei finally ended his explanations, everyone got out their folders. As Kurenai and Asuma agreed, both kept talking after the explanation was over. Rin tried to find any of the other four Kunoichis, but since she didn't find them,she kept walking to her house. On the way she found a kid crying, or at least that is what it looked like.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked the boy who was wearing orange goggles.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm late for the initiation and, I waited so long for this day and trained so hard, and woke up early and…" The boy let out a sob. "And I wanted my brother to be proud of me."

"I have an idea," Rin told him. "I can lend you my initiation papers so that you can read them and that way you won't lose anything. Then you can show them to your brother and he'' tell you that he's proud."

"Really, are you serious?" the boy asked her filled with emotion.

"Yeah, and then tomorrow some friends and I are going to gather at the Dango post to eat some candy. You should come with us, you can give me my papers back and spend a great time with your new friends. And If you are shy, don't worry, I'll be there to help you." Rin smiled at the boy.

"Yeah, sure. I promise I'm going to be there tomorrow. Consider it done." Rin just handed the papers to him, and turned around to wave him goodbye with a smile. WBut right before she could leave he heard the kid calling for her.

"Hey!" Rin turned around to see him.

"My name is Obito, what's yours?"

Rin just smilled and answered "My name is Rin. Rin Nohara." Then she turned around and kept walking.

She arrived at her home and didn't find Kurenai or Kurenai's father. She grabbed some ramen that was on the refrigerator. While the ramen was heating, Rin went upstairs to where a little shelf with books were. She started to look for a book to read, but it was then that she found one called True Ninja. She barely remembered the book, but this book was the first thing she talked about with Kakashi, so she was very grateful for this book. She then took her ramen out of the stove and sat on the couch. She didn't realize she'd spent almost the entire day reading the book. She didn't even notice when her step-dad arrived home. It was a little tap on her head that snapped her out of the trance. It was Kurenai.

"Have you heard anything that I've said to you!" Kurenai screamed at her.

"Emmm, I…." Rin tried to say nervously while putting a hand on the back of her head.

"As I was telling you a few minutes ago, Asuma and I spent a great evening, we went to eat ramen, then we walked beside the river and then finally we went to eat some dumplings." Kurenai spoke in a cheerful voice. "And then I asked him if he wanted to go with us tomorrow to the Dango post, and he said yes!"

"I am happy for you, Kurenai!" Rin told her best friend. She changed to a more cheerful tone and said, "I also spoke with Kakashi today!"

"Kakashi?" Kurenai asked her as she sat next to her on the couch.

"Yep, that's the name of the masked guy."

"And did you talk after the initiation?"

"Well… no," Rin said in a low voice.

"Oh, come on, Rin, you know you can do it!" Kurenai told her step-sister while hugging her. "You just need to trust yourself."

"Yeah, I know," she said, accepting the hug from her friend while she was hugging the book.

"Did you invite him out for tomorrow night?" Kurenai asked her.

"No," Her voice was breaking.

"Oh,Rin, please don't cry." She hugged her and placed her head to her chest. Kurenai hated to see Rin cry, and she knew that as her sister and best friend she needed to do something. "I have an idea." Rin was now looking at her with red eyes. "Why don't we go and look for him and then you can ask him to tomorrow's party?"

"You're right. I'll do it. I know I can!" she said filled with determination.

Kurenai looked at her friend with happiness,. She was proud of Rin because of that spirit that so characterized her, and she was proud of herself not only because she had spoken to Asuma today, but because she made her sister and best friend happy.

Both of the girls kept talking for a while until they got tired and went to sleep. Kurenai took a quick shower and crawled under the sheets of her own bed.

Rin, before going to sleep, went to the balcony of her room and looked at the moon. She'd always admired the moon since, in her opinion, it was one of the most beautiful things on earth. She kept staring at it for a while until she noticed something.

**So what could have been the thing that Rin noticed ?! Find out in next chapter. The next one it is going to be about Kakashi POV. Thanks for reading and have a nice day ! (Please Review :D) **


	3. Kakashi

Chapter 3: Kakashi

It was morning. The sun began to rise in the city of Konoha illuminating the entire town. In a little street close to the center of Konoha and close to the Hokage tower, there was a house. In this house lived a gray haired boy name Kakashi Hatake. He was a 9-year-old kid who lost his parents at a young age. His mother died when he born and his father took his own life. His father was known as "the white fang of Konoha", one day his father and one team went on a mission and the mission went wrong. His father had to choose between saving his teammates or accomplishing the mission. His father chose to help his teammates. The whole village looked down on his father because of the decision he had made. So his father, dishonored, took his own life. Kakashi was 5 when that happened. He heard a loud noise from his father room, and went to check what it was. He found his father lying down on the floor with his sword close to his heart, and in one hand the picture of his wife, Kakashi's mother.

Today Kakashi was going to the academy because it was the induction day. He had waited so long for this day, it was his opportunity to become a great ninja like his father.

He took a quick shower and put his clothes on. He served himself some cereal for breakfast. While he was eating he took out 8 bowls, he filled them with dog food and invoked the Niken. 8 little puppies appeared and as soon as they looked at the 8 bowls with their names on them they all ran and pushed themselves, except for one

"Yo Kakashi" a small dog, with brown hair and a dark brown muzzle called Kakashi.

"Yo? Where did you learn that?" Kakashi asked.

"Once when you left us here we turned the TV on and one white guy with a green and black hat was saying it," the dog told him.

"Well anyway Pakkun, I need you to look after the house, I am probably going to be out the whole day so, since you are the oldest one of the Niken you must take care of them." Kakashi told him.

"Yea yea, I know. I don't let Buru get close to the food bag, but I do serve him an extra portion, I don't let Shiba try to be funny and end breaking something, I don't let Bisuke sleep longer because it is not healthy for him, I don't let Akino go outside and be in the sun, I do let Guruko play and be a fool but I don't let him fight with anyone, I don't let Uhei try to eat the couch to show his masculinity to Shune and I don't let Shune flirt with the other dogs at the window. Do I miss something?" Pakkun asked.

"No you have all of it covered, I guess," Kakashi told him. " I leave you in charge here too often isnt ?" Kakashi asked him sarcastically.

"Of course you do, and by the way, what are you going to do now, be with a lady, train, eat, see the sky?"

"I am going to training," Kakashi answered him while he was putting his shoes and scarf on.

"Oh come on kid, you are too young to be training like this. You should be hanging out with friends and meeting a lady. I am not telling you to marry her, just to you know… talk with someone that it is not a dog. We sure appreciate your concern for us, and more when we play hide and seek. But try to meet some friends instead of hanging around with 8 dogs."

"Okay I will try Pakkun." Kakashi gently stroked Pakkun's head and went to the door. As he was leaving he felt something pulling his leg. He turned and saw little Bisuke with his typically tired look.

"You forgot this Kakashi." Then the little dog pulled something from below the couch. It was his book of _True Ninja._

"Thanks Bisuke, I almost forget about it." He stroked Bisuke's head and then left for the academy.

Pakkun jumped over the TV and looked through the window to see if his master was still around. "Okay boys, do whatever you want for the next 3 hours. Then we put everything back in order. I am going to take a nap," Pakkun told them and went to the couch to take a nap.

Kakashi was reading his book while he was on his way to the academy. He usually liked to read books, he liked the ones that talked about how ninjas should act, and he liked to read the romance types too. His father used to read to him sometimes when he was little, he read him about ninja adventures and sometimes when he was allowed he told him about his missions.

It was painful for Kakashi to remember his dad, because he thought of all the good times that they spent together. The good moments and the bad ones, when he used to take him out to train with the sword, to control his chakra and sometimes go to a sanctuary that was closed to Konoha. He missed his father, but he always hid it from everyone. Even from his friends that supported him during his father's death, and even after. Since Kakashi was a cold guy he pushed them away, all except two people: Lex Uchiha and Kirito Uchiha Kirigaya.

The three of them were great friends and partners since they were all 4 years old when they met. Lex, Kirito and Kakashi met one day at the training grounds when they were training with their fathers. Kakashi didn't pay any attention to them, until one day some 10 year old kids who were already Genin and looking for weaker guys to battle, challenged Kakashi and since it was 3 against 1 they were hitting him brutally until Lex and Kirito who were close, helped him with the other 2 guys. They lost the fight but Kakashi realized that of all the people that were watching, only two came to help and they were not even close by, to aid him. He knew in that moment, that those people were his friends. And when his father died, they were with him the whole day, and the whole week.

He was not going to see Lex on the induction day since the induction day for the 10-year-old kids was the day before. He probably was going to see Kirito and her sister in there since he was 9 years old and her sister was 8. The name of her sister was Suhuga Uchiha.

Kakashi arrived after 8 minutes of walking. He didn't see any place to sit, so he kept reading his book while standing until a voice took him out of his reading. It was Kirito and his sister was right behind him.

"Hey Kakashi," Kirito said.

"Hey Kirito," he told him in his usual tone.

"Hello Kakashi-San," Kirito's sister greeted Kakashi.

"Hey Sugu, I already told you to call me Kakashi," he told him while putting a hand on her head. "And how have you been Kirito?"

"Well you know, here and there. Now that my parents are not around I have to take care of Sugu and she had her friends over a few days ago so the house is a mess," he answered. "And you?"

"Nothing interesting, taking care of the Nikken, training, and since I don't have any brothers I don't have to take care of them. But to take care of 8 dogs that don't obey is harder," he answered.

He knew that if he were talking to another person he would have been a little cold, but when he was about talking with Lex and Kirito, he was more relaxed. Kirito was going to tell him another thing but it was then that the both of them heard the voice of a kid that everyone in Konoha knew.

"Kakashi, Kirito and Kirito's sister. Are you ready to a race!?" The voice asked them. Suhuga hid behind Kirito signifying that she was scared of the guy.

"Guy, you know it is early for this, and besides I don't want to be late on the day when we probably are going to meet our future sensei's," Kakashi told Maito Guy.

Guy was widely known because of the rivalry he had with the entire village. And especially Kakashi, he was another friend who was close to Kakashi. He met him one day when he was eating with Lex and his brother Obito, and Kirito and Suhuga. And Guy challenged the 5 of them to an eating contest. By the end Kakashi and Guy were almost tied but Kakashi won by one plate, and ever since then Kakashi and Guy's rivalry began.

Later on some friends of Suguha arrived and she went with them, leaving the 3 boys alone. People started to arrive early and in no time the ninja school's front yard was full of people. As people started to arrive 3 people joined Kakashi's group, it was Asuma Sarutobi, Gekko Hayate and Genma Shiranui.

Kakashi had this strange feeling that someone was looking at him, he turned to see if he could see someone staring at him. But to his surprise the only people that may have been looking at him was a group of girls who were under a tree. It was to his surprise when he noticed that a brunette girl turned, and it was weird for Kakashi, but for a few seconds their eyes locked, until the girl tuned fast and her friends started to laugh.

Some minutes later a Chunin got out and told all the kids to enter. Kakashi was walking slowly with Asuma and Kirito while all the kids entered in a hurry. When he finally arrived to the room where he was supposed to be he saw that only 4 seats were empty. Two of them were with Genma and Hayate. One was to the left of a black haired girl and the other one was to the right of a brunette girl. Kakashi noticed that while he was thinking, Asuma took the seat to the left of the Black haired girl, and Kirito sat where Guy and Genma were. So there were only two seats left. He wanted to see the explication of the Sensei as close as he could, so he took the seat that was closer to where the girl was.

People were still talking when the sensei arrived. Kakashi took his book out and started to read. He still had the weird feeling that someone was looking at him, and it was not frustrating him or annoying him, but when he was going to turn to see who it was he heard the voice of the girl next to him.

"H..he...hey," The girl told him. The girl was a pretty one Kakashi had to admit. She had a purple lines on her cheeks, "What are you reading?"

Kakasi took the book and showed her the cover so the girl could see that it was T_rue ninja._

"I have read that book, my step-father once read it to me and my step-sister."

"And did you like it?" He asked in a cold and nonchalantly way.

"Yes, I remembered that it is the story of a ninja who lost his parents and then seeks revenge against the most powerful ninja in the history of the world. I would tell you the end but, I dont want to ruin it for you."

"Thanks, but I already finished reading it. It ends that the Ninja forgives the life of the killer of his parents, because if he killed him, the son of that ninja would seek revenge and it would be a circle that would go on and on. It is a nice book," he finished.

"Sometimes I think of myself as that person, my parents died when I was younger and my parent's best friends took care of me." She turned to see him, her look was sad but at the same time happy.

"I am sorry, I also lost my parents when I was kid. My mother died when I was born and my father…" Kakashi stayed quiet for a moment looking down. He noticed that she quickly said something to him.

"It is okay if you don't want to talk about it," She said to him. "Oh yeah by the way, my name is Rin Nohara." Rin offered her hand to him.

" Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi told her while stretching out hands.

He noticed that Rin was going to say something but their conversation was interrupted when the sensei entered the room and asked for attention. He noticed that the girl had opened the folder and wrote something on one of the papers. He wanted to see what it was but he couldn't see what it was, so he just turned and started to see and hear what the sensei was explaining.

When the sensei finished and dismissed them, Kakashi was walking slowly when he heard the voice of someone calling him.

"Hey Kakashi," Kirito called for the masked guy. Kakashi turned and saw him. "I am going with Lex to train with the sword, we are going to training field number 2."

With that, Kirito went with his sister who was talking with other girls, leaving Kakashi alone.

Kakashi went straight to the training fields where he found Lex fighting against a tree with a wooden sword. He saw that he had been practicing Kunai throwing since Kunai's covered all the practice targets. He sat on the closest tree that was in the area while Lex finished his training. It was not long before Kakashi felt a Kunai above his head. So he closed the book and saw Kirito in front of him with Lex on his right and the both had their wooden sword in their hands.

They started to fight for hours, and didn't stop until Kirito was defeated. At the end only Kakashi and Lex were standing, and with one fast strike Kakashi beat Lex, he managed to hit Lex's leg and then make a combo to his torso and head.

At the end of the day Kakashi and the whole group went to their houses and rested. Kakashi, instead of going to his house, went to the bridge that was close to some houses. He started to look at the moon, it was starting to become a habit of his to stare at the moon; it had started after his father's death.

Not far from there, Rin was in her room looking at the moon like Kakashi was doing now, her thoughts were drifting when she turned to see the little river that was near her house and she was surprised to see a silver reflection through the river. She thought it was the reflection of the light but she realized that it was darker so she turned and saw the bridge. She realized that the reflection was not a thing, but a person, and that that person was Kakashi. She was surprised, so surprised, of herself that she didn't even notice that she had already put on her clothes, left her house, and walked towards the bridge. She rushed a little bit and soon she was there in front of the bridge looking at him. He was still looking at the moon. She got a little closer and talked to him.

"Kakashi-san?" She called.

"Uh." It was easily to tell that he was removed from his thoughts by the girl.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't worry Rin. Why are you here so late?" Kakashi asked.

"I saw you from my house and I was going to ask you the same thing," Rin answered.

"I was just looking at the moon, it's just a weird habit that I have," he told her.

He mentally hit his head, why was he telling things like this to her when he had just met her some moments ago.

"I like to look at the moon too, you know?" She told him. She was now beside him looking at the moon. "I like to come here sometimes and see it through the reflection in the water. My mother used to tell me that the moon was the eyes of the Earth. And that the moon has a special power that can return people from death. That probably sounds silly to you," she paused and was looking at her.

"No it doesn't at all, it is something that many people believe in," he told her.

There was a small pause between the both of them. Rin was looking at the moon while Kakashi was staring at her firmly. He did not know why he was staring at her like that, and especially why he felt this way. He felt like a rose was on his stomach, and that that rose was exploding.

"What is this feeling?" He asked himself, "Is this …. love?" He paused and kept staring at Rin. "There is no way I may be in love with anyone, and especially not a girl that I just met a few hours ago!" he thought.

"Sorry Rin, but I have to go. It is late so why don't you return to your house?"

"Oh Yea, I guess it is a little late." He was already turning when something crossed her mind. "Hey Kakashi!" She called for him.

"Mmm hmm?" He turned his head to face the purpled cheeked girl.

"Some friends and me are going to the Danso post tomorrow to celebrate our entry to the academy, why don't you come over so we can keep talking?" It took him a moment to answer, he didn't like to go to parties but inside he knew he wanted to go so he could keep talking with Rin.

"Sure, I will be there at…"

"Seven. We are going to be there at seven."

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow at seven, Rin."

After that Kakashi returned to his house, and Rin returned to her house. Rin went with a big smile on her face. She was so happy that when she arrived to her house she woke up Kurenai to tell her what had just happened to her.

Kakashi returned to his house, took a hot shower, and got into his bed. He kept looking at the ceiling thinking about what just happened. And the last image in his head before falling asleep, was Rin watching the moon while the light of the same moon and stars reflected on her face.

And for the first time in his life, Kakashi was interested.

Interested in Rin Nohara.


	4. Before Party

**Chapter 4: Before Party**

Sorry I know that it's have been ages since the last time I uploaded this story. Well here is the fourth chapter and I will try to have the fifth ready before next week. Enjoy and please leave some reviews, I love to read the comments positive or if it is to correct me about something. Enjoy !

* * *

On the next day Kakashi was already on his clothes and running through the village to make some exercise and gain condition. His father and every one that was close to him always told him that having good condition is a key factor to a ninja since running and jumping from one place to another is something that it is really he was on the run, he was trying to clear up his mind about Rin. And that theme was starting to annoy him a little, the fact that he only meet her one day ago and that he had a crush or that he liked her was starting to freak him out. When did he started to like women, why it was girl that he had just meet some days ago, well not days ago, ONE day ago.

-(Why I am feeling like this? Why can't I just stop thinking on her? And why I am thinking on her when I should not even been doing this.)-

His thoughts were interrupted when he unconsciously crashed with something. But it didn't took him to much to notice that "something" was really a "someone" and that "someone" was "she". For the misfortune of Kakashi of all the thousands of people that were female and lived on Konoha he had the bad luck of crashing with the one and only one Rin Nohara.

Apparently Rin had received all the impact of the crash so she had stayed unconscious, by the things that were now on the floor Kakashi was assuming that she probably was returning from the center, were all the shops didn't knew what to do, he couldn't leave Rin there, but he didn't knew where she lived, he only knew the area where she lived and her name. Kakashi didn't like on the position that the situation was leaving him, one solution was to go to the area where she lived and knock all the doors of the neighborhood or he could the more reasonable solution and the only one that he didn't like to, was to carry her to his house and wait to her to wake up.

After some minutes of caring Rin to his house and then returning to the same place to take the stuff that Rin was carrying, Kakashi was now on his living room. He was on the little couch while Rin was on the big one.

It was now 2:30 PM and Rin hadn't got awake jet. Kakshi knowing that she may have received a hard crash he went for some food to the Market.

It was some minutes after that Rin was starting to wake up. She felt an immense pain on the back of her head and what it scared her the most was that she didn't knew where she was. She was on what it looked like a living room. She was on a big couch and there were 3 small couched next to the couch where she was on the right and one on the left. On the left side of the living room there was a small kitchen and from the kitchen there was a door that leaded to a small yard. Then on the back of the living room there were some stairs and 4 rooms. One was a bathroom, another one was what it looked like the guest room, another was a room witch Rin noticed was very clean and ordered, and the last one was a little library.

Rin entered to the room that appeared that was being used by someone and examined it. It was when she noticed a shelf on the right of the bed that had some photos. She saw on the picture a small kid with his father .She grabbed the picture and noticed how the kid was so happy and had a mask on his right hand and with the left hand had a sword. While Rin was examining the photo noticed that the kid remembered her to Kakashi. Then she looked to the next photo on the shelf. She grabbed it and it was a picture of Kakashi with Kirito and Lex. Rin eyes widened at seen the picture and realizing in whose house she was. She was on Kakashi's place. She looked back again to the photo of when Kakashi was kid and then turned to the picture of the three friends.

"Kakashi has really changed a bit…" Rin thought. "I wonder. Why did Kakashi started to use the mask?"

" You are awake ?" A voice came from the entrance of the room. It was Kakashi.

" Kakashi!" Rin said. It could be noticed that she was surprised by the boy. "You are here!"

"Of course it is my house." He told her.

Rin was now not knowing what to say. She wanted to say something since Kakashi was the guy that she liked, but when it was about talking to him she collapsed internally not knowing what to do. She had tried to talk to him in the past but she always failed, she tried when he went to the training field, walking through the village and when he was at the ramen post. But all those times she always failed to do it. But before she could do or say something, Kakashi spoke first.

"Are you hungry?" He asked raising a yellow plastic bag that it could be smell that had ramen.

"I guess so…." She answered unsure.

With that Kakashi turned and went to the small kitchen and put the two little pack with ramen on the table. Then he served two glasses of water and sited on a chair. Rin joined him some seconds after and started to eat, but it was when she noticed that Kakashi was no eating and just staring at her. Their eyes locked for some seconds until Kakashi broked the connection.

"Why are you not eating?" Rin asked him.

"Well…." Kakashi said. "_How can I tell her on a good way to not stare at me" _He asked. "Well I can't eat while you can stare at me…"

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked nervous of the answer.

" NO!" he answered. "Its…. It is that I can't low my mask if you are watching" He answered while looking to another direction.

"Oh…" She paused. It took her a moment to start laughing at the comment of the young ninja. "Oh come on, it is okay. I am going to become a great medic-ninja so if you get hurt on your face I will have to have a look at it so…. Just eat and it would be our little secret." Then she gave him a smile.

Kakashi could not avoid to not see her smile. It was perfect, her hair, her eyes, her smile, SHE was perfect and beautiful. Since he was convinced her argument Kakashi lowered his mask and started to it was time for Rin to be astonished. He was beautiful, his mouth, his chin, his face was unbelievable. Now she wondered even more why did he used his mask and private his beautiful face from the the both of them finished of eating when to the living room and stayed on an uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry, but how did I finished in here?" Rin asked

"Well I was running and I didn't see you that you were on the track and we crashed one with each other…. you were unconscious and I took you here as well of the grocery store that you had with you.

"Oh… Um… thanks." She thanked him. She was going to relax a little bit when something crossed on her mind. "OH my god! I haven't told Kurenai or my father were I am." She stand up from the couch and was walking towards the door when Kakashi stopped her.

"Don't worry, on my way to the ramen shop I crossed with Kurenai and told her that you were in here and she told me that she was going to stop by and pick you before the party." He told her with a smile.

"Oh, well thanks" She paused " So do you…" She was interrupted by the sound of a sploding cloud. And to be specific there were 8 clouds. Rin could not believe on what she was seeing. There were 8 little dogs on the middle of the room. For the misfortune of Kakashi, they were the 8 nikken.

"Yo" Pakkun greeted Kakashi. But it was in no time when she noticed that Rin was on the room too.

At noticing that the 8 nikken jumped on Rin and started to lick her. Rin was starting to laugh since she liked dogs and their tongues were making her laugh. It was when Pakkun jumped on Kakashi's lap and talked to him.

"So she is your girlfriend?" He asked. Kakashi was starting to blush and in a way that he thanked to have a mask on his face so no one could notice that he was blushing.

" No… she is friend that I meet yesterday…" He managed to say.

" And the girl that you like?" Kakashi was now thankful that Rin was being distracted by the other 7 nikken that were now playing with her.

" No I said that no! How many times do I have to repeat it.?!" He asked

After some moments of arguing with Pakkun and Rin almost dying of so much laughing the nikken had disappeared and left Rin and Kakashi alone. But it was no time when Kurenai had arrived and took Rin to her house.

"So you are still going to the party?" Rin asked before leaving.

"I will be there, I wouldn't not miss it for nothing." He answered.

"Rin we have to go if not our father will be mad. He was worried that you had disappeared, so much that he almost called for some ANBU to go and look for you…" Kurenai told to her sister.

"Okay, she told to her friend. Well Kakashi see you later" And with that she leaved with her sister on their way home.

After Rin leaved Kakashi took a shower and tought on the events that both of them shared some moments ago.


End file.
